Iron Man
Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark (アンソニー・エドワード・“ルーク”・スターク, Ansonī Edowādo "Tonī" Sutāku), is a self-proclaimed eccentric genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. He is also an armored superhero known as Iron Man (アイアンマン, Aian Man). Fresh off from defeating enemies the world over, Tony reluctantly agreed to serve as a consultant to Nick Fury's peacekeeping intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony joined the Avengers and helped defeat the Chitauri during the Battle of New York. Due to the battle, he suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder, leading him to create the Iron Legion. After the Battle on the Norco, the final event of Aldrich Killian's War, he destroyed all of his armors with the Clean Slate Protocol. However, when the Avengers were officially reassembled, Tony created new armors to fight the remnants of HYDRA. Once the threat had been ended, Tony, with the help of Bruce Banner, built Ultron as a peace-keeping A.I. to protect the world, but it defected and chose to destroy humanity instead. Through the work of the Avengers, Ultron was defeated. After the war, however, Tony retired from the team, still haunted by his role in the chaos the A.I. created. "A few years ago I almost lost her so I trashed all my suits. Then we had to mop up HYDRA. Then Ultron, my fault. And then, and then, and then. I never stopped. Cause the truth is I don't wanna stop." :—Iron Man. Appearance & Biography :Portrayer: Robert Downey, Jr. (English), Not Known (Japanese Dub), Not Known (German Dub), Not Known (Italian Dub), Not Known (Polish Dub), Not Known (Arabic Dub), Not Known (Latin American Spanish Dub) :Portrayer (young): Davin Ransom (English), Not Known (Japanese Dub), Not Known (German Dub), Not Known (Italian Dub), Not Known (Polish Dub), Not Known (Arabic Dub), Not Known (Latin American Spanish Dub) Biography Appearance As Tony Stark As Iron Man *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5'9" *Weight: 185 lbs. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. Now that I'm trying to protect the people I've put in harm's way, you're going to walk out?" "You're going to kill yourself, Tony. I'm not going to be a part of it." "I shouldn't be alive... unless it was for a reason. I'm not crazy, Pepper. I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's right." :—Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Many people in the media think that Tony Stark is just an egocentric playboy. But It is shown throughout the series that Tony does care for people, especially his friends. Although he causes trouble on occasion, he is more than willing to make up for his mistakes, which is also why he became a superhero. Charming, brilliant, cocky, Tony is a classic playboy. His wealth, power, and natural charms allows him to get just about any woman he wants. But despite his rather carefree and overly confident personality, inside his heart lies loneliness as Ho Yinsen pointed out, 'A man that has everything, but has nothing'. Even though he can appear to be self-obsessed, Tony can also be a great friend and occasionally shows affection toward his teammates. Tony was the only Avenger who encouraged Bruce Banner to embrace his identity of Hulk as a blessing rather than a curse and trusted him to make good use of Hulk's powers. And when Tony was caught up by the terrifying vision of Scarlet Witch, he was possessed with great fear of losing all his friends. During battle, he tries his hardest to protect his allies, risking his own life if he has to. Tony is also known for being very intelligent and innovative, having built an Arc Reactor from scratch in Afghanistan. His intellect has earned him the name "The Da Vinci of our Time" and his inventions has revolutionized technology for mankind. Due to a strained relationship with his father, he grew to have a deep disrespect for figures of authority. Before his Relationships Friends/Allies * Stark Industries ** Pepper Potts - Girlfriend and Former Assistant ** Happy Hogan - Close Friend and Former Bodyguard ** Maria Hill - Employee and Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director * J.A.R.V.I.S. - Creation, Partner, Assistant and Close Friend * F.R.I.D.A.Y. - Creation, Partner and Assistant * Christine Everhart - One Night Stand * Ho Yinsen † - Fellow Captive and Friend * Edwin Jarvis † - Former Butler of the Stark Family * Avengers -Teammates ** Steve Rogers/Captain America - Team Leader, Close Friend and Rival ** Natasha Ramonoff/Black Widow - ** James Rhodes/War Machine - Best Friend and Military Liaison ** Vision - Co-creator ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** Sam Wilson/Falcon - ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Former Enemy and Enthraller Turned Teammate ** Thor - ** Robert Banner/Hulk - Collaborator, Colleague and Close Friend ** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † - Former Enemy Turned Teammate * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury - Former Director ** Phil Coulson - Former Liaison and Friend ** Jasper Sitwell † (former) * Oracle Corporation ** Larry Ellison * Elon Musk * Maya Hansen † - Former Love Interest * Helen Cho * Harley Keener - Friend * Gary * Mrs. Davis * Erik Selvig * Matthew Ellis * Laura Barton - Hostess * Thaddeus Ross * Everett Ross * Sharon Carter * T'Challa/Black Panther * Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Recruitment and Friend * May Parker - Guest * Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Friend Family * Grandfather * Grandmother * Howard Stark † - Father * Maria Stark † - Mother Neutral * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - * Scott Lang/Ant-Man Rivals Enemies * Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger † - Former Business Partner * Ten Rings ** Raza † ** Abu Bakar † ** Omar † * Lina - Love Interest turned Enemy * Rodriguez - Ally turned Enemy * Hammer Industries ** Justin Hammer ** Hammer Drones * Ivan Vanko/Whiplash † * Loki ** Chitauri ** Leviathans * A.I.M. ** Aldrich Killian † - Former Fan turned Enemy ** Eric Savin † - Victim ** Ellen Brandt † - Victim ** Trevor Slattery *[ HYDRA] ** Wolfgang von Strucker † ** List † - Victim ** Senator Stern * Bruno Horgan/Melter * Ultron † - Creation ** Ultron Sentries † * Ulysses Klaue * Helmut Zemo * Basil Sandhurst/Controller * Boris Bullski/Titanium Man * Kearson DeWitt † - Former Employee * Ultimo * Brendan Doyle/Mauler * Valentin Shatalov/Crimson Dynamo † * Aldrich Killian/M.O.D.O.K. † * Ezekiel Stane † * Arthur Parks/Living Laser * Maggia ** Whitney Nefaria/Madame Masque † - Former Lover ** Marc Scarlotti/Blacklash - Former Employee Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery Synopsis See also External links *Iron Man Wikipedia *Iron Man Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Businesspeople Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Geniuses Category:Technologists Category:Non-Superpowers Category:Armor Users Category:Marvel Universe Characters